Esvald Astralboots
"um jedi vivo é tão insignificante quanto morto" --Esvald Astralboots-- O Início '' Nascimento'' Nascido em Naboo em 72 aby na cidade de Spinnaker Esvald Astralboots foi abandonado pelos pais próximo a uma tribo que viviam em disputa com os Gungans por território. Lá foi adotado por um casal de camponeses. Quando criança era colocado para trabalhar tanto na agricultura quanto nos armamentos para as disputas com o exército gungan. '' Conflito Gungan Os conflitos começaram quando algumas tribos humanas migraram das partes mais povoadas do planeta para outros lugares próximos das cidades subaquáticas gungans em busca de terrenos bons para a sobrevivênçia das tribos. O chefe gungan Rugor Nass considerava que os gungans tinham poder sobre aquele território, então começou os ataques contra os humanos que não possuiam nenhum exército e foram façilmente derrotados pelo exército de Nass, mas os humanos resistiram e construiram um vilarejo logo acima das cidade s subaquaticas começando assim com os conflitos. Os Gungan tinham vantagem, pois tinham um exército muito maior e armas elétricas, uma delas são os grandes-buns, que são compostas por uma subistância gosmenta e elatrificada envolvida por uma membarana organica, podem ser lançadas de catapultas, atlatls e cestas. Esvald no Exército Como os gungans tinham um poderoso exército a tribo nao teve escolha, teve que mandar as crianças para a linha de frente, entao todos os meninos incluindo Esvald foram para a batalha sendo colocados na frente do batalhão, todas as crianças foram mortas sobrando apenas Esvald, isso fez com que fosse surgindo uma raiva dentro dele. Por ter sido a única criança a sobreviver à batalha e por ter matado mais inimigos do que os outros soldados Esvald foi posto no grupo de guerreiros da aldeia, então ele começou a treinar e se fortaleçer. Quando chegou a hora da próxima batalha Esvald desobedeceu as ordens de seus superiores partindo para o ataque sem nenhuma proteçâo e como se tivesse uma força servindo de escudo para ele, Esvald matou inúmeros inimigos e assim a sua tribo conseguiu sua primeira vitória em anos de guerra contra os humanóides. Esse novo guerreiro deixou os gungans assustados e assim eles resolveram fazer uma declaraçao de paz aos humanos declarando que o primeiro território fora dos pantanos de Naboo pertenceria a aquela tribo. Encontro com o Lado Negro Ao completar a maioridade em 54 aby Esvald decide sair da tribo pois a raiva tomava conta dele e não queria machucar os membros daquele vilarejo. Então esvald vai até a capital Theed procurar saber de seus pais biológicos, então Palpatine que tentava se tornar senador de Naboo avistou Esvald vagando pelas ruas de Theed e logo sentiu uma forte presença da força e muita raiva em Esvald. O Lorde Sith logo se aproximou e ofereçeu ajuda ao jovem que aceitou rapidamente. Sidious contou a Esvald a verdade sobre os poderes que tinha e logo disse a Esvald que era um Lorde Sith e pediu para que Esvald se juntasse a ele se tornando seu aprendiz. Esvald aceita o convite sendo enganado por Sidious. Padawan do Lado Negro Esvald escolheu a forma Ataru para duelos de sabre de luz e foi treinado para se tornar um mestre deste estilo. Darth Sidious que nao queria ser descoberto pela república decidiu que Esvald ficaria no seu esconderijo em Mustafar treinando para lutar quando fosse necessário. Primeira Missão Palpatine tinha como objetivo chegar ao principal cargo da republica para conseguir o poder máximo na galaxia então em 52 aby o Sith ordena que seu padawan mate o senador Vidar Kim, representante de Naboo no Senado Galático, Palpatine se candidatou para suçede-lo no cargo. e o povo o elegeu para ser o representante de Naboo no senado e dos outros 35 planetas filiados ao Setor Chommell. Outras Miissões Palpatine após ser eleito senador começou a fazer amizades com os outros políticos, tanto os mais fracos quanto os mais fortes para ter aliados. Mas também conseguia inimigos que desconfiavam que aquilo era um truque para adiquirir mais poder então Esvald era ordenado para que matasse esses desconfiados, mais sempre em completo sigilo para que os Jedi não descobrissem que os Sith haviam retornado após séculos. O Grande Erro "-Já esperava que voçe fosse me trair mas não tão cedo, meu padwan morto" -Sidious para Esvald- Esvald ja estava cansado de receber ordens e não receber nada em troca desde seu começo como aprendiz sith, então esvald decide matar seu mestre. Enquanto Darth Sidious estava em Mustafar durante uma pausa nos trabalhos do senado Esvald resolve atacar o sith pelas costas pensando estar pronto para um duelo dessa altura, mas o Lorde Sith estava atento e sacou rapidamente seu sabre de luz e se defendeu do golpe do padawan, os dois duelaram por alguns minutos quando Esvald percebeu que não sairia vitorioso e decidiu partir mas deixou claro para Palpatine que iria retornar para mata-lo. Retorno a Naboo e Vingança Em 33 aby após escapar do esconderijo de Sidious Esvald retorna a Naboo mas desta vez para se esconder próximo aos pantanos do planeta e se preparar para sua vingança. Mas sem saber que Sidious ja tinha um novo aprendiz Esvald decide atacar Palpatine em seus aposentos no planeta, então Esvald invade o apartemento do senador sem deixar nenhum rastro da mesma forma que aprendeu quando era aprendiz de Sidious. O Grande Duelo Sem saber que Sidious ja tinha um novo aprendiz esvald entra no quarto onde encontra apenas Darth Maul já com o sabre de luz na mão esperando por Esvald, entao os dois começam a duelar Esvald ia vençendo o duelo mas quando ia apunhalar Maul com um golpe no pescoço Palpatine entra e usa o raio da força em Esvald jogando-o para fora do quarto fazendo com que ele bata a cabeça e perca a orelha esquerda. Esvald consegue escapar e decide desistir dessa obsessão de matar Sidious. Um Novo Rumo "-Mesmo se eu nao te matar agora voçe nao terá nenhuma chançe contra o sol negro!" -Lord Xist para Esvald- 'Orla Externa' Após deixar Naboo em 31 aby Esvald parte para Trigalis. Um planeta localizado na Orla Exterior para se exilar, imaginando que Sidious iria persegui-lo, o planeta era habitado principalmente por corellianos mas acabou sendo tomada pelo Lord Xist que era um Vigo do Sol Negro que estava sendo reorganizado depois de sua fragmentação em 33 aby. ' Chegada a Trigalis Ao chegar no planeta Esvald é surpreendido por caçadores de recompensa que pertenciam a guarda de Xist, mas Esvald rapidamente saca seu sabre de luz e mata os quatro. Após o combate Esvald percebe que não era bem vindo no lugar, então ele vai á procura do lider(Xist) do planeta. Ao chegar no palácio Esvald penetra facilmente sem ser notado pelos guardas, como havia aprendido com Sidious, até se encontrar com o lord de Trigalis. Xist: "-Não sei oque veio fazer, mas esse planeta é meu e não é um simples Jedi que vai me derrotar". Esvald: "-Não sou um simples Jedi, sou muito mais forte que todos eles juntos". Logo após o diaglogo Xist toma seu chicote De luz nas mãos e parte para cima do sith. Os dois duelam por um bom tempo até que Xist se atrapalha com o chicote e esvald o golpeia nos braços fazendo o Vigo ficar vunerável. Xist: "-Por que não me matou?" Esvald: "Tenho outros planos para você". '' Controle do Planeta'' Após o duelo Esvald fez com que Xist passase o controle de Trigalis para ele, Xist vendo que seria morto se nao fisesse isso resolve então ceder a ordem de Esvald.Para que não fosse descoberto ttanto pelo Sol Negro quanto por Sidious, Esvald decide deixar Xist no poder, apenas figurativamente, pois quem estaria governando na verdade escondido seria Esvald, então ele vai até um posto médico para colocar uma orelha robótica. Após a morte deAlexi Garyn , morto por Darth Maul em 32 aby o Sol negro ficou sem seu sub-lorde que era o principal comandante da organização, apenas com os Vigos que eram responsáveis por uma parte da galáxia não era possivel saber oque aconteçia nas outras partes, então Esvald pode governar Trigalis tranquilamente por um bom tempo liderando secretamente o fornecimento de armas e de inteligência para a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Guerras Clônicas (22 aby-19 aby) '' Fim do Governo em Trigalis'' Com o início das guerras clônicas os governos dos planetas ficaram mais vulneráveis, pois deveriam se aliar ou a república ou aos separatistas caso fosem colocados em risco.Mandada por Conde Dooku, Assajj Ventress foi à Trigalis em busca de informações sobre o fornecimento de armas, mas acabou sendo descoberta por Obi wan Kenobi. Quando o Jedi chegou no planeta acompanhado por Aayla Secura eles não conseguem encontrar assajj, então vão até o paláçio de Xist buscar informações, pois sabiam que Assajj foi tratar de assuntos politicos no planeta. Chegando lá eles encontra Xist a sua espera... Obiwan: "Onde está Assajj?" Xist: "Não conheço ninguém com esse nome". Obi wan pede para que Aayla fique fora disso mas ela diz a ele... Aayla: "Obi-Wan ouça... ele é bem protegido e sua habilidade com o chicote laser rivaliza com seu dominio do sabre de luz- deixe-me lutar ao seu lado." Então eles sacam seus sabres e seu chicote, ja no começo do combate Xist consegue derrubar Aayla mas Obi Wan resiste e consegue derrotar o governante, vendo que ja havia perdido o combate Xist dá as cordenadas da nave cargueira deDrama Corr '' Épico Duelo''''' Enquanto Obi-Wan colocava Aayla na nave eis que surge Esvald Astralboots do alto das escadas do palácio do governo de trigalis. O Jedi logo vê que se trata de um Lord Sith e sem muito assunto os dois pegam os sabres e partem para o duelo, Esvald ataca primeiro mas Obi-Wan se defende rapidamente.Esvald conseguia atacar bastante mas o Jedi era rápido nas defesas.Quando Aayla acorda e vê Obi-Wan no duelo ela liga a nave e grita para o Jedi que pula na nave e os dois partem para Coruscant. Esvald percebe que não poderia mais ficar naquele lugar então decide partir para outro planeta da orla exterior, mas antes decide matar Xist para não deixar rastros de seu paradeiro. Esvald chama o Vigo em sua sala e o apunhala pelas costas, e sem nenhuma chanse de defesa o Falleen cai no chão morto. 2° Duelo contra Sidious e Maul Qando Esvald saia do palácio eis que surge Sidious e Darth Maul nas escadas, pois ja sabiam que esvald estava naquele planeta por que o conselho jedi havia descoberto. Os dois o encurralam mas Esvald dá um pulo para as costas dos dois Lords Sith e da um golpe em Sidious que é defendido por Maul e então os dois começam a duelar, e sidious fica apentas observando. Esvald levava vantagem sobre Maul pois era mais experiente do que ele, ate que Sidious decide interferir na luta, e então as coisas começaram a ficar dificeis para esvald, então ele diz para Maul: Esvald: Você não ve que ele irá te subistitiuir quando encontrar alguem melhor do que você? Ele fez isso comigo mas parece que ele errou na escolha. Darth Maul para por um momento mas logo retorna ao combate após receber as ordens de Sidious. Quando Esvald se ve encurralado em uma parede ele da um pulo novamente por cima dos dois, pois era mestre na forma ataru, e consegue ir ate sua nave que estava parada na saída. Ele liga a nave e parte para outro planeta da Orla Externa. Umbara Após figir do palácio de Trigalis Esvald resolve se exilar no planeta escuro de umbara, pois possuia uma mata densa e escura e também por que ainda estava na orla externa. Academia Sith Depois de algum tempo vagando pelo planeta desconhecido Esvald ve de longe uma sombra diferente com muitas plantas ao redor, ele começa a se aproximar e entra no meio dessas plantas. Ao chegar do outro lado ele encontra um grande templo e na porta haviam vários Sith então ele ficou apenas escondido olhando o treinamento deles. Desaparecimento ou Morte "Você é mais forte do que eu pensava,muito bem, vou te destruir assim mesmo. -Varad Zagg para Esvald- Quando os Sith que estavam treinando na porta do templo resolvem entrar, Esvald os segue para descobrir oque havia la dentro. Ele entra e vê que existiam muitos outros alcólitos naquele lugar. Quando passava por um grande corredor esvald encontra uma porta, ele entra e encontra um Sith, e vendo que ele estava sozinho Esvald resolve atacá-lo em silêncio, mas o oponente percebe e revida o golpe o sith ancião fala que era o guardião daquele lugar e que seu nome era Varad Zagg . Com o barulho dos sabres os alcólitos de Zagg percebem que havia um intruso na sala do guardião. eles entram na sala e encontram Esvald e Varad duelando. Esvald é encurralado e atacado pelos Sith. Alguns que conhecem a história acham que ele morreu, outros acham que ele foi aceito no grupo da Academia Sith, mas a grande maioria acredita que ele escapou e viveu durante muito tempo entre as pessoas comuns. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Sith Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Category:Trooper Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Padawan Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Sith Empire Category:Sith Assassin